Ending Millenium
by WhiteRibbons
Summary: Continuation of Disgaea 3 Human World Ending. Almaz is brought back to life to kill the suddenly evil Mao, but trapped in his clutches, he learns a lot more about Mao's situation. Can he really accomplish his mission? Almaz x Mao MaoMaz Yaoi


Ending Millenium

A/N: I think the bad ending can be dragged off a lot more : D So, here's my version of what happened after the bad ending, yo. **SPOILERS. PLEASE WATCH THE BAD ENDING BEFORE READING THIS. YAOI (though not until later chapters) PLEASE NOTE ALMAZxMAO-NESS HAPPENS IN HERE.**

**---**

Torn and wrecked, the wasteland stretched for miles, never-ending. Screams fell upon every inch of the land, as every second another servant was severely injured for disobeying his work under the evil rule of Overlord Mao.

To think, it used to be a peaceful human world before that dreadful overlord came. Sapphire's once shining green eyes still watered at the sight of the dying elders, and the working children, all in which were now demons. A longer lifespan, a longer suffering.

She knew it wasn't possible for an alternative choice, but these were the times in which she desperately wished she could cry. Her kingdom, her everything, it was all crushed and destroyed by a demon she once knew and befriended.

Three-hundred years, though she was ashamed to admit her fate shared the fate of her kingdom, she travelled as a rebelling demon, not getting any closer to her goal to restore the once peaceful human world. The killing, the bloodshed, all her lost comrades, and still she shed no tear.

She couldn't even shed a tear for the one she loved and lost the day Mao began his evil reign.

"Princess Sapphire." A black-haired ninja-like demon called, catching up with her then slowing her horse. Kyoko, one of Beryl's old servants travelled alongside her, being one of her right hand girls along with Asuka. Those two were all she had left, as much as she hated saying no one else understood her.

"I'm fine, Kyoko." She stuttered, hand shaking over the home-made horse rein. "We attack at daylight tomorrow." The ninja frowned and wallowed in a stare for a few long, hurtful seconds before nodding and riding off to catch up with the other squad.

This has been their life for three-hundred years, and probably will be their life until they can stop it.

"Guide me, Almaz." She said quickly, before following Kyoko's horse through the woods.

---

Zap.

_Zap? What?_

"Yes. Zap. Wake up, Almaz."

Slowly, blue, shimmering eyes opened up to an odd, fluorescent light. "Wh-Where am I?"

"You're floating in the space-time continuum." _Wait, that voice it's familiar, _"Remember me now?"

Slightly green hair, a green jacket hanging loosly over the shoulders, black, tucked in shirt, white shorts, obnoxiously large glasses, "Mao?"

"Close. I don't call myself him anymore."

_Ah, that's right_, "The True Heart, right?" A nod. The swirling green light around them was making him dizzy, "Oh… so am I in hell?"

"Not really. Nor are you in heaven. Your soul has been floating here for three-hundred years."

"_Three hundred!?_" Almaz screamed. "How the heck was I sleeping that long?!"

"It was part of the curse." The True Heart said immediately. "But you really needn't sleep the entire time, I don't know what caused that."

Almaz sighed, "Well, that's that, I guess. What's up?"

The True Heart sighed and gave him a pitiful look, "Mao is ruling over a new netherworld in your old home."

"—!!!" Almaz gasped and held his scarf in horror. Everything rushed back to him, Mao's plans of revenge, the way he defeated his own True Heart, the way he acted nonchalant about everything all up to his death. _He succeeded?!_

"Yes he did." The True Heart said, turning away and walking, "Follow me."

"…well, you can warn me that you found a way to read my mind and…" He took a look about, "Where is there to go in here?"

"The curse has finally lifted, so I'm dispatching you to the netherworld so you can defeat Mao for me. It's our only wish. I can already see now that he's hurting inside no matter how evil he gets."

"Okay, now I'm plain confused." Almaz frowned, stopping. "Okay, so Mao took over my home world, turned it into a netherworld, and is currently being an evil tyrant because he can cope with feelings? Where's the Princess, Miss Beryl, and the Master? I think you should explain more about things to me before you go off telling me a mission."

"I wish I could explain." The True Heart said, stopping also, "but I don't have time, sadly."

A strange light engulfed the area, as if they had been moving the entire time. "W-Wait a minute…"

"You shall see for yourself. Please do my will. I can't take seeing Mao like this any longer."

"Wait, I don't get it, how can I beat Mao?" The light swirled around him, engulfing him like waves of a harsh ocean. He fought and struggled, but only caught the last words of the True Heart.

"Just trust your heart."

Then darkness overcame him.

---

"Hey, uh, Almaz?" Oh god, not this again. He was waking up again.

_But where this time? _

"Allllmaz, Fake Hero, you gotta get up."

A strangely dignified voice, it sounded familiar, but couldn't be the same. It was deep and mature, and very, very fluent. He blinked off a bit before sitting up and rubbing his head. _Don't tell me this is another freaked up place._

"I see you're finally awake, Ayahayahayaha~!" _Okay, now _THAT _voice is familiar. _

"Master Champloo?!" He opened his eyes to a gleaming sunlight. Nope, this wasn't some weirdass place.

And surely, there stood the Home Ec. Teacher, grinning down at him with crossed arms, and next to him stood a pink-haired angel. Okay, _ANGEL?! _But the headband's a dead giveaway!

"Miss Beryl?!" He screamed, surprised with the random change.

"Yes. That's me." She sighed, "I died too, so don't worry."

_Died?! _"Wait… what exactly happened here, it's been three-hundred years right? Why am I here?"

The pink haired girl and Home Ec. Teacher gave him a weird stare then shrugged, "Well, actually, we were hoping you can answer that."

"Yeah," Beryl continued, "Mao's True Heart thingy came by yesterday and said you'd appear here. Oh yeah, he said for us to tell you to 'check your title.'"

"Heeeuuh? Dark Hero? What happened there?"

"Ayahayahayaha, you're a demon now, kid. The three hundred years you slept finished the transformation."

Almaz sighed. He only expected something as stupid as this to happen, and as much as he cared about it in the past, it was now only a minor detail. "Still, what happened to Mao, and the Princess?"

Beryl looked down in shame, "Mao is lost to the darkness. The super hero killed me while I was trying to stop Mao from becoming evil. I was reincarnated as an angel, but I came back here to see Mr. Champloo about everything, but it turns out he doesn't know much either."

"I didn't venture back into the human world, I couldn't." The teacher said, frowning, "Mao found a way to seal the entrance, now it's virtually impossible to get through."

"Eugh, this sucks." Almaz groaned, "His True Heart tells me to defeat him then sends me to the wrong netherworld."

"I'm sure we'll find a way." Beryl laughed sheepishly, but more in the guilty kind of way. Almaz could only imagine the pain she endured in the three-hundred years, regretting her failure to protect her rival and the humans. Mr. Champloo didn't look too happy either, as if he failed some sort of important mission.

Not that Almaz could speak, he felt dreadful. He died at the wrong time, when he could have probably done something to stop Mao. _Yes, I even blame myself for that._

"Let's go inside my classroom and get some food." Mr. Champloo laughed, dragging them towards the dimensional gate.

_No. _Almaz vowed to himself. _I was just blessed with more time to save him. I can't sit here playing guilty, I need to think of a way to help now._ He frowned and looked up into the sky, _And the Princess, wherever you are, I'll find you again. _

---

"Lord Mao, Lord Mao, just in, Sapphire's crew was seen in the west! They are also planning an attack in the morning!"

Red eyes glared at the male warrior in disgust. A former human. Disgusting.

"Well? Go and find her. Don't forget, I don't want her dead. You'll bring Sapphire here alive, I don't care about her crew."

"Yes Sir." The demon stuttered, rushing off and away from his overlord's gaze.

"Not have her killed?" A swirl of black dust manifested itself into a mirror-image of the notorious overlord. The real one huffed and turned away.

"I told you to _never _bother me again. I can carry out evil deeds without you."

"Really?" He snorted, "Then what's with this 'bring her back alive' mess? What kind of screwed up evil is that?"

"It's my own. I have _plans _for her when she gets here. I have every right to kill her myself anyway." Mao avoided eye contact with his counterpart. In reality, he wanted to keep her in a dungeon, where she could be safe, but he couldn't even admit that to himself.

He couldn't think to himself, he couldn't live for himself without being run by that evil black being next to him. He just wanted to die. Once and for all.

Where are the fucking heroes when you need them?

He gave a side-glare to the other Mao, who was currently laughing at the sight of the working kingdom. He had accepted this evil for power, he had given into it.

He desperately wished he hadn't.

What HE saw before him was not what he wanted. He wanted to hurt the humans, and maybe mostly in joking type of ways, but this was too much. It was painful.

Two-hundred years he wasted with tyranny, but then slowly began to regain himself. What he saw before him was not what he wanted to do. Though he claimed all of this to happen, it wasn't supposed to. This is despicable, disgusting.

And he knew his dad's soul still lingered back at his home netherworld, looking at him in shame. And it only took two-hundred years for him to pitifully follow the orders of his darker self. Before he knew it, he was playing puppet all over again.

He wanted the princess in the castle. He wanted to talk to her, apologize. He wanted her to kill him. At least in death, he could be separated from such a horrid world and such a horrid other self.

"What do you think you're doing? Just staring? Why not laugh. You're not even thinking, what, are you afraid I'd hear your thoughts? It must be pretty bad if you're not thinking it through, heh heh heh."

"Shut up, you bastard and leave me be. Go away. I already told you, I don't need you."

"Oh but you do." A pale, white finger held his head up until they were eye to eye. "I am you, and you can't damn run this country without _my _intimidation, without _my _tyranny. Your evilness is nothing compared to mine, nothing!"

Mao cringed as a dark aura began surrounding his body. The bastard was doing it again.

"Now let me do as _I _please. You've had enough fun."

"Auughhhh…" Mao groaned as his consciousness slipped from him, but in the commoner's eyes, it was his conscience that disappears at these times, because that's exactly what it seems like.

Mao hates awakening later, weak, and covered in blood, having to pray to a God he used to not believe in to carry the souls that were lost to heaven.

Whatever friends were, or are, he desperately wished he hadn't banished them from his heart all those years back. It would have made this pain a lot less severe. It probably would have helped him escape all of this.

---

A/N: O-O I don't think I'll ever be capable of writing a chapter longer than five pages LOL. Well, I hope you enjoyed. DON'T WORRY. Yaoi later. First, I have to get Almaz to Mao's netherworld, LOL. 8D I know this is random, and probably pretty stupid, so I'd appreciate any reviews, even ones that tell me this sucked badly! Depending on how many reviews, I may update this a lot faster, ta-ta!!


End file.
